Synchronous switching devices such as synchronous boost converters often use devices such as Schottky diodes or PMOS transistors as synchronous switches. Often, the devices form an intrinsic current path from an input (such as a battery) to an output (such as a load) even in “shutdown” conditions. The structures of the devices often form a parasitic Bipolar Junction Transistor (BJT), which can cause undesirable power consumption under various operating conditions. The power consumption can be a problem for heat-sensitive and/or power sensitive devices.